BLACK SNOW
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Aku membenci salju. Aku kehilangan semuanya saat salju itu mulai turun. Hidupku berubah karena malam bersalju itu telah merenggut jiwaku dan membuatku sendirian didunia yang kejam ini. Bagiku salju berwarna hitam bukan putih seperti pada kenyataanya sebelum seseorang muncul untuk kembali membuat salju itu berwarna putih dihadapanku. Cast YeWook. Incest.


BLACK SNOW

Tittle : Black Snow

Cast : YeWook

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Crime, angst

Warning : Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, wagu, DLDR, OOC, Incest

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Aku membenci salju. Aku kehilangan semuanya saat salju itu mulai turun. Hidupku berubah karena malam bersalju itu telah merenggut jiwaku dan membuatku sendirian didunia yang kejam ini. Bagiku salju berwarna hitam bukan putih seperti pada kenyataanya sebelum seseorang muncul untuk kembali membuat salju itu berwarna putih dihadapanku.

Haiiii…. Jinwon kembali dari masa hiatus dengan membawa cerita yang basic of true story nih. Ini cerita mengenai temen aku tapi aku lebih-lebihin bangeeeeet biar seru. Hehehe…. Tapi ini temen author itu juga ikut andil dalam pembuatan ff ini. Sebenarnya ff ini pernah di publish di wordpressnya temen aku itu. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, silahkan membaca ceritanya.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE GET OUT FROM MY FF NOW

PLEASE DON'T BASH THIS STORY

RYEOWOOK POV

Seoul, 22 December 2012

Lagi-lagi aku masih bisa merasakan salju turun begitu lebatnya didepan mataku. Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju diluar sana, disini air mataku pun turun mengaliri kedua pipiku. Masih teringat begitu jelas kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu, saat aku kehilangan semangat hidupku karena kepergian kedua orang tuaku. Sejak saat itu hidupku berubah drastis, aku yang dulu sangat menyukai salju dan selalu menanti datangnya malam natal kini sangat membenci kedua hal tersebut. Aku tau semua orang pasti akan menantikan turunnya salju di malam natal, tapi tidak denganku.

* * *

FLASH BACK

NORMAL POV

Sidney, 24 December 1999

"Mom, kenapa Yecung hyung tak ikut melayakan natal belcama kita?" tanya seorang namja kecil kepada sang ibu yang sedang memangkunya.

"Kakakmu sedang merayakannya bersama teman-temannya, Wookie." Jawab sang ibu sambil mengelus puncak kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lalu Daddy cekalang dimana? Apa Daddy juga tak mau melayakannya dengan Wookie?" tanya Wookie kecil yang matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Ssssst… Wookie kan ada Mommy yang akan merayakan natal bersama Wookie. Lagipula sebentar lagi Daddy pasti pulang." Kata sang ibu sambil menenangkan Wookie kecil agar tak menangis.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk secara brutal dari luar yang sontak membuat pasangan ibu dan anak itu kaget. Kekagetan tersebut sirna saat terdengar suara sang ayah dari luar yang berganti dengan kepanikan.

"Cepat buka pintunya Tae Hee! Cepatlaaah!" teriak seorang namja dari luar yang ternyata adalah ayah dari namja kecil tadi.

Pintu itupun terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja tampan dengan muka pucat karena panic. Segera ia masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

"What happen darl? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya sang istri panic.

"Dimana Yesung dan Wookie?" Jawab sang suami yang malah kembali bertanya padanya.

"Yesung sedang dirumah temannya sedangkan Wookie ada di ruang tengah. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" desak nyonya Kim kepada suaminya yang terlihat sangat panic dan kebingungan.

"Crimson…" lirih tuan Kim.

"Ada apa dengan Crimson? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begini?"

"Sembunyikan Wookie! Crimson akan menyerang kemari. Cepatlah Tae Hee!" teriak tuan Kim setelah mendengar pintunya hendak didobrak secara paksa. Nyonya Kim pun segera berlari dan membawa Wookie kedalam kamar. Ia mendengar teriakan pilu sang suami bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Mom, apa yang teljadi? Dimana Daddy? Tadi itu suala apa Mom?" Nyonya Kim tak menghiraukan sedikitpun pertanyaan anak bungsunya itu. Ia tetap melihat kesana kemari dan kebingungan harus bagaimana. Ia tau kalau orang-orang tersebut datang untuk membunuh semua keluarganya terlebih si bungsu yang akan menjadi ancaman bagi Crimson dimasa depan. Tuan Kim merupakan mafia terkuat kedua dan ia adalah ketua mafia dari mafia Magnolia yang merupakan musuh utama dari mafia Crimson. Menurut ramalan, bungsu dari magnolia itu akan menghabisi seluruh keturunan Crimson sampai tak bersisa.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, nyonya Kim memasukkan Wookie kecil kedalam almari di kamar tersebut.

"Mom, kenapa Wookie dimacukan ke almali?" tanya Wookie kecil yang kebingungan dengan tingkah ibunya.

"Wookie sayang, Wookie diam didalam sini ne. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, apapun yang Wookie dengar, jangan perdulikan itu dan tetap diam didalam sini. Wookie mengerti kan?" kata Tae Hee sambil hendak menutup pintu almari tersebut.

"Tapi Mom mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan Wookie! Wookie takut cendilian." Rengek Wookie kecil sambil terus menahan tangan Tae Hee.

"Mom tidak akan kemana-mana Wookie. Mom hanya akan menyusul Daddy dulu. Apapun yang terjadi, Wookie harus menjadi namja yang kuat dan bisa menjaga Jongwoon hyung. Mom dan Daddy menyayangi Wookie." Tae Hee pun menutup pintu almari tersebut dan tak lama kemudian muncul lelaki yang mengacungkan pistol tersebut kearah Tae Hee. Terdengar tembakan beruntun yang tepat mengenai yeoja cantik tersebut.

Seorang namja kecil masih terus menangis dalam diam sambil melihat ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana sang ibu mati secara langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri dari balik pintu almari yang sedikit terbuka tadi. Beruntung Crimson tidak menemukannya.

Semenjak itu, Wookie kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Tak ada lagi Wookie yang ceria, kini hanya ada Wookie yang dingin dan kejam. Tak hanya itu, Wookie juga harus berpisah dengan sang kakak karena sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, Wookie tinggal di Korea bersama sang nenek yaitu ibu dari Tae Hee, sedangkan Jongwoon tetap di Sidney bersama sang kakek yaitu ayah dari tuan Kim.

FLASH BACK END

* * *

"Kenapa saat itu aku tak ikut mati saja dengan kalian? Kenapa tak membiarkanku ikut mati dengan kalian hah?" jerit Wookie pilu. Bagaimanapun juga ia menyesal karena tak dapat berbuat apapun saat melihat ibunya tewas dihadapannya.

Tok…tok…tok (suara pintu diketuk maksudnya)

"Masuklah." Kata Wookie sambil melap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

"My Lord, kami mendapat info bahwa pengiriman senjata dari Sidney tercium oleh polisi disana." Seperti inilah kehidupan Wookie sekarang. Ia meneruskan ayahnya menjadi ketua mafia Magnolia. Sepuluh tahun setelah sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, Wookie membunuh seluruh klan mafia Crimson sampai tak bersisa. Dengan kejamnya ia membalaskan dendamnya pada Crimson karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kalian mendapat kabar tentang kakakku" tanya Wookie yang tak terlalu memperdulikan laporan anak buahnya tadi.

"Maaf my Lord, tapi kami tak mendapatkan kabar tentang itu."

"BABBOYA! Kenapa bisa tak mendapatkan kabar apa-apa hah? Kalian semua kerjanya tak ada yang becus!" bentak Wookie yang kepada semua anak buahnya yang notabene memiliki badan jauh lebih besar dari badannya.

"Siapkan jet pribadi untukku! Besok aku akan terbang langsung ke Sidney untuk mencari informasi tentang kakakku dan mengambil senjata itu langsung."

"Baik my lord."

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wookie terbang ke Sidney dengan dikawal beberapa anak buahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas serba hitam yang melekat dikulit putihnya serta rambut merah yang senada dengan iris matanya. (bayangin aja Wookie kayak gitu)

Sidney, 23 December 2012

"Sidney masih terlihat sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Kita akan pergi kemana dulu sekarang my lord?" tanya salah satu anak buah yang terlihat membawa beberapa koper Wookie.

"Kita ke markas pengiriman senjata terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana keadaan terakhir pengiriman senjata itu?"

"Ada seorang polisi yang telah mengendus pengiriman senjata kita. Bisa-bisa kita mengalami kerugian besar." Jelas anak buah yang lain.

Mereka pun pergi menuju markas senjata di Sidney. Dalam perjalanan, Wookie tak pernah berhenti berharap dapat menemukan jejak kakaknya Kim Jongwoon.

'Aku harap tepat 13 tahun dari kejadian itu, aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu hyungie. Aku mencintaimu, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu dan tak membiarkanmu diambil orang lain dari sisiku.' Batin Wookie.

"Lihatlah salju di luar sana my lord! Kita akan merayakan natal sebentar lagi." Kata salah satu anak buah Wookie santai karena tak tahu apa-apa.

"DIAM! Aku membenci salju! Tak ada malam natal dikamusku!"

NORMAL POV END

* * *

RYEOWOOK POV

Bagiku semua salju diluar berwarna hitam layaknya abu kematian orang tuaku. Aku harus menemukan Jongwoon hyung secepatnya. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tak dapat menyelamatkan Mom and Dad sebelum aku menyusul mereka. Entah mengapa aku memiliki perasaan buruk yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan dapat bertemu dengan Jongwoon hyung selamanya.

..

Sepulang dari markas, aku langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhku di hotel. Aku tak berani menempati rumah ku yang dulu. Aku tak mau membuka luka lama itu lagi. Rumah yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan didalamnya. Besok tepat 13 tahun hari kematian ayah dan ibu yang bertepatan dengan malam natal yang terhias oleh salju yang sangat aku benci.

.

.

* * *

Sidney, 24 December 2012

Entah kenapa perasaanku semakin tak enak hari ini. Aku dan beberapa anak buahku sedang bersiap melawan polisi Sidney yang hendak mengepung markas. Apakah dihari yang sama ini aku akan menyusul kedua orang tuaku? Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongwoon? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya semenjak 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Mereka sudah berhasil masuk my Lord."

"Kalian habisi mereka semua. Biar aku saja yang menghabisi sang komandan." Aku semakin ketakutan karena perasaan buruk ini semakin besar. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Yesung hyung.

..

"Angkat tangan! Aku sudah mengepung markas kalian." Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali? Waktu benar-benar seperti berhenti berputar begitu saja. Salju yang turun diluar sana seakan berwarna putih kembali. Tak kusadari, aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali pada seseorang yang tengah mengacungkan pistol ke hadapanku.

"Wookie… kau kah itu?" kenapa namja itu tau namaku? Kenapa ia malah menjatuhkan pistolnya itu? Tak takutkah ia padaku yang juga tengah menggenggam senjata?

Aku hanya dapat diam membisu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku merasa perasaanku semakin tak enak. Ada apa ini, padahal aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dihadapannya dan ditatapnya lembut. Tatapannya mengingatkanku dengan tatapan lembut Umma. Siapa pria dihadapanku ini? Mungkinkah ia…..

"Ini aku Yesung. Tidakkah kau mengingat kakakmu ini? 13 tahun aku mencarimu kemana-mana Wook? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus mengikuti pekerjaan buruk Daddy?" lirih namja tadi. Benarkah ia Yesungku? Benarkah ia hiidupku yang selama ini aku cari-cari?

"Yesungie hyung, bogoshipoyo." Aku menghambur kepelukannya. Aku hanya dapat menangis di dadanya. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu.

"I miss you so much my little brother."

"Maafkan aku hyung. Karena aku Mom and Dad pergi, karena aku hyung jadi sendirian. Bagaimana kabar hyung?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Wookie. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku sebagai hyungmu bisa menjagamu bukan malah pergi meninggalkanmu seperti seorang pengecut."

"No hyung, I love you so much. Saranghae jeongmal, yongwonhi." Tanpa ragu-ragu aku mencium kakakku sendiri. aku memang tak normal, sedari kecil aku mendoktrin diriku sendiri bahwa hidupku adalah Yesung. Aku mencintainya lebih dari perasaan adik terhadap kakaknya.

"Love you to, Wookie-ya." Aku tak menyangka ia menjawab pernyataan cintaku di sela ciuman kami. Meski aku tau cintanya berbeda dengan cintaku, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut selama ia selalu berada disisiku mulai sekarang. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi hyung, apapun yang terjadi. Biarkan salju itu tetap berwarna putih seperti pada kenyataanya. Jangan pernah biarkan salju itu berwarna hitam lagi dimataku.

"ANDWE~!"

DOR

Ringan sekali, tubuhku benar-benar terasa sangat ringan. Aku melihat Mom and Dad berjalan kearahku. Mereka benar-benar datang menjemputku setelah 13 tahun mereka meninggalkan ku sendirian didunia ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yesung? Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Tapi aku harus pergi, setidaknya aku telah bertemu dengannya. Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau telah menjaga hyungku selama ini. Tolong jaga ia lagi selama aku pergi, pergi untuk selamanya. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu lagi hyung. Aku mencintaimu, aku harap kau bahagia tanpaku. Bukankah kau dapat melalui 13 tahun tanpaku?

"Kenapa kau melindungiku? Bukankah sudah aku katakan seharusnya aku yang melindungimu karena aku kakakmu Wook." Tidak hyung, akulah yang seharusnya mati bukan kau. Berhentilah menangis didepan jasadku hyung.

Salju itu berwarna putih bukan hitam. Setidaknya kau telah membuat salju ini berwarna putih kembali. Saranghae

END

* * *

Ini cerita sebenernya temenku itu benci banget sama tanggal 24 December karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan ia pisah sama kakaknya. Pada kenyataannya sampai sekarangpun ia nggak pernah ketemu dan nggak tau dimana kakaknya itu.

Ini sebenernya Cuma prolog cuplikan kalau di wordpress temenku itu. Dan ini ada 7 chapter sebenernya. Aku mau ngliat minat reader dulu. Kalau reader mau dilanjutin, ya akan aku post yang versi panjangnya. Kalau nggak ya cukup sampai disini. Sebenernya kalau yang versi panjang itu rate nya M dan nggak sad ending. Aku ganti sad ending soalnya pingin aja. Hehehe… (digeplak readers) gimana chingu?

Ya udah deh, buat yang udah terlanjur baca dimohon Review nya yah. Itung-itung buat upah akunya nulis. Hehehe…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa Review.

So, Review Please….


End file.
